Kagato
Kagato is a competitive-style Brawler who has secured his place as a memorable Bowser player of high praise. Because of his skill with Bowser, Dedede, and other characters, he is considered to be the Domain's "Final Boss." Biography Kagato has been playing Super Smash Bros. ever since the original was released on the N64. Throughout most of his Smashing, he had played casually with friends in his neighborhood, but never really had much outside experience after that. As the years went by, Kagato went to school at The Art Institute of Pittsburgh where he met a group of players that not only played Melee, but were very skilled at it. Kagato never expected such skill could be achieved in the game, let alone with certain characters. Thanks to the time he spent in Pittsburgh, Kagato gained a sense of "competitive" Smashing and went on to eventually be one of the best at AiP in Melee and then Brawl, recognized for his dangerous Bowser. Kagato chose Bowser as his main character for both Melee and Brawl for a very simple reason: Bowser is Kagato's favorite character in all of Nintendo. He didn't care what people said or what the tier list said. He just wanted to play his favorite character. The hard work paid off in full as he was able to use Bowser to contend with skilled players who used much higher-tier characters, such as Fox and Falco from Melee. After Brawl's release, Kagato kept Bowser as his main and chose to use Zero Suit Samus as his secondary to use for AiP's Power Rankings that was held every Friday afternoon. However, as weeks passed, Kagato started to enjoy using King Dedede far more. He eventually dropped Zero Suit Samus and picked King Dedede, which he received a lot of negative feedback at the time because everyone thought he was dropping Zero Suit Samus for a higher-tier character. The truth was simply that King Dedede was not only his favorite Kirby character, but also very fun to play and was also modeled after his favorite animal: the penguin. Kagato experimented with many other characters at the time, including Meta Knight, Wario, and Ike. Zero Suit Samus eventually became just a memory and Kagato settled on Wario as his third. However, Kagato found himself unable to play Wario seriously and only used him for fun. Kagato decided to go back to his original Melee secondary: Sheik. She felt comfortable to use and had remained his third character ever since then. He then chose to give himself one final main character which he used often in Melee: Marth, who has remained his fourth best ever since. Kagato has since left Pittsburgh in pursuit of new opportunities for education and with it, he lost his Smash community and was forced to play only online. Due to college and work, he had no time to travel to official tournaments either. Online was now all he had for the time being, so he joined several websites, including the Domain, to keep his smash skill in check. thumb|left|300px|Kagato's Bowser Compilation Video from 2008. Kagato's Main Characters Super Smash Bros. #Pikachu #Kirby #Luigi Super Smash Bros. Melee #Bowser (Original) #Sheik (Original) #Jigglypuff (Green Headband) #Ganondorf (Original) Super Smash Bros. Brawl #Bowser (Original) #King Dedede (Original) #Sheik (Red Scarf) #Zero Suit Samus (Original) #Peach (Blue) #Wario (Pink and Blue Overalls) Domain History Kagato came to the Domain only looking for a few new brawlers to face in order to get his name out there a little more. However, he never expected he'd be welcomed with such a warm welcome and with such high respect so quickly. Within a mere two days, Kagato gained enough respect to win over most of the entire website as one of, if not the best Brawler there overall. Everyone wanted to play him in order to see just how well he could possibly do using Bowser. Unfortunately, not everyone was very kind regarding Kagato's style of play. Kagato plays Brawl using normal tournament rulings and tactics, which gained him a rather bad reputation with a handful of individuals who called him out on being a cheap player who only plays the game to win. This would continue for several months, but most of the Domain remained on his side. Kagato gained a reputation of being the "guy to fight" at the Domain, not only because of his skill with Bowser and his other characters, but because of his critiques. Kagato makes sure he tries to watch his opponents as best as he can to offer them any and all advice he could possibly give. He's no expert with many characters, but what he is able to offer, he offers in full detail. Kagato likes others getting better in Brawl because it gives him a chance to practice against all forms of characters and styles as well as give other Brawlers a chance to successfully contend with players they never thought they could stand a chance to. When first joining the Domain, Kagato only had four main characters: Bowser, King Dedede, Sheik, and Marth. Kagato's Bowser received the highest praise of all of his characters by everyone on the Domain. However, despite being only his third best, Kagato's Sheik had received high praise as well for his acrobatic and flashy play-style with her and was named the top Sheik player of the Domain. His King Dedede and Marth weren't given as much of the spotlight, but he is working hard to make sure they're as memorable as the rest of his characters. However, while in the Domain, Kagato had picked up two more characters to add to his roster of mains: Zero Suit Samus, which was his original secondary back when Brawl first was released, and Pit, a character he never expected to ever use. Kagato's reasonings for picking up Zero Suit Samus once again was because he always regretted dropping her and ignoring her, so he felt it was time to bring her back, which he did quickly and dangerously. Pit, on the other hand, was chosen simply because of Kagato playing several "Random Battles." In those Random battles, the game constantly gave him Pit as a character, but also the same color: red. Kagato took it as a sign and immediately picked up Pit. Using his knowledge of Pit from a friend of his in Pittsburgh Pit fit like a very comfortable glove after only a few short days and was soon able to contend with some of the top Brawlers in the Domain There is one more character Kagato is known for, but the character isn't considered one of his main characters. Kagato is known for his Wario. Kagato uses Wario as a means to end Brawl matches in a light-hearted laugh-fest for both players. Kagato's Wario wears blue overalls and Kagato always picks Delfino Plaza when using Wario. He plays him by making random, unclear and unpredictable movements and actions with the intent of not only actually winning the match, but to give his opponent as well as himself a good, honest laugh. Zadra, a Samus player from the domain, is especially in love with Kagato's Wario, saying she hasn't laughed so hard in a Brawl match in a long time. Kagato coined this bizarre Wario style "Wario Shenanigans," which has become a favorite for all Brawlers in the Domain as well as other websites. While at the Domain, Kagato has only served as a top Brawler and hasn't contributed much to the Domain, but he recently took an idea from his time in Pittsburgh and applied it to the Domain: The Brawl Domain Power Rankings. The idea was a great success and is seeing great activity. Also, Kagato had earned the right to be the Brawl Domain's newest member of staff, which he accepted proudly once proposed by Hcfwesker, the Domain's administrator and creator. Currently, Kagato has learned the value of counterpicking characters due to his various losses against different players of the Domain. Rust, an Olimar player, promptly beat Kagato's Bowser and King Dedede during a Power Rankings official match. However, JustJohn, a player Kagato had faced before and had even beaten before, beat Rust's Olimar with only a little trouble. Originally, Kagato thought he was just starting to lose his touch and was declining in skill, but thanks to John, he realized once again just why he had so many main charactrers in the first place: counterpicking. Kagato is still going to work hard at training Bowser against bad match-ups, but he also has a refreshed mindset to work even harder at his other characters in order to be able to use them against characters Bowser would heavily struggle against, such as Olimar or Falco. Kagato considers his ultimate rival at the Domain to be Jon because Kagato has not once defeated him in a fight. He had gotten close many times, so much he could consider himself even with Jon, but when it came down to the final hit, Jon's characters always landed it, costing Kagato the round. He hopes to one day train all his characters well enough to match Jon every fight and ultimately beat him enough to truly consider himself Jon's equal. Thankfully, Jon is very kind and modest, encouraging Kagato to keep trying hard. Jon even considers Kagato his hardest fight in the Domain, topping his ranking list at the very top of S-rank. Jon is the Ryu to Kagato's Ken (for you Street Fighter fans) and it seems like it could remain this way for a very long time. Real Life Kagato's real name is Logan. He is 24 years old and lives and goes to college in Georgia. He was born and raised in Maryland and then moved to North Carolina when he was 6 years old. He lived there until he was 18. He then lived in Ohio for 3 years and Tennessee for 3 years. He is currently out of college, taking some time off until January. Kagato is single, but hopes that changes sooner than later. Kagato has an older Sister, his mother, and his Stepfather who married his mother in 2005. Kagato's relationship with all of them is very strong and caring. Kagato loves thunderstorms and snow storms and his favorite month is October, though October 2009 was the worst one he's ever had. Kagato hopes to graduate as an IT Security major and might one day return to an Art Institute to finish as a Game Art and Design student. He was originally into Drama, but dropped that major after one year, realizing the world is too rough on talent for entertainment. Facts *"Kagato" was a name taken from a villain in the Japanese Anime known as "Tenchi Muyo!" *Kagato thinks of Sheik as a female ever since Ocarina of Time. *Thanks to an inside joke between him and his friends from AiP, Kagato refers to King Dedede as "King Jigglin." The name came from an episode of Aqua Team Hunger Force where a mechanical hillbilly said "Commence the Jigglin'" and began dancing when activated. One of Dedede's victory poses involves him slapping his own belly and then wobbling it lightly with his hand which prompted one of Kagato's friends to quote "Commence the Jigglin," and thus "King Jigglin" was created. *Another joke involving Dedede was formed due to Kirby's accusation of Dedede stealing his cake in'' Squeak Squad''. Kagato has sincee brought Dedede in any and all discussions cake is mentioned, usually following a gif animation of Dedede's "Big Gay Dance" from Kirbopher's Brawl Taunts 3 on Newgrounds. Kagato also refers to Dedede's inhale suicide as "getting cake'd." *As a staff member of any gaming site, Kagato refers to his bans and locks as "flying slams," based off of his favorite move from Brawl: Bowser's Flying Slam. *Kagato loves the Smash series, but his favorite genres of video games are JRPGs and Survival Horrors. Kagato's favorite JRPG is Star Ocean: The Second Story. His favorite Survival Horror is the Silent Hill series, though he admits that the Fatal Frame series scares him the most. *Kagato plays Final Fantasy XI as well as'' AIon''. He plans to play Final Fantasy XIV when it's released. *Kagato's favorite characters from non-Nintendo games are: Amy Rose from Sonic games, Chun-Li from Street Fighter, Kefka and Shadow Lord from Final Fantasy 6 and 11, Jill Valentine from Resident Evil, and anybody from the Mega Man Legends series, mainly the Bonne family. *Kagato plays Yu-Gi-Oh. He currently has 7 tournament-ready decks. *Kagato plays Dungeons and Dragons as well as it's Superhero spin-off: Mutants and Masterminds, which he prefers over D&D. *Kagato is well-versed oh the Nintendo Wii Homebrew which he uses for new character textures and music for Brawl as well as other things. Category:Brawlers